Cordero para la Cena
by Selkis1701
Summary: Una Navidad fria en el Santuario puede cambiar para Mu sin querer en los brazos de Saga
1. Chapter 1

_Por alguna razón desde hace cuatro años vengo hacienda historias de Navidad y este a pesar de lo movido que ha sido estos últimos días para mi no me iba a perder la oportunidad de realizar una historia alegórica a esta fecha._

_Seguramente no será la mejor de todas pues la he escrito en los ratos libres que me quedaba durante la mudanza a mi nueva casa y robando un ratito de sueño por las noches ya en mi nuevo hogar. Además, debo advertir que esta es la más atrevida de todas pues, bueno, Saga… como decirlo, lean para saber por que el geminiano se cena un cordero ;-)_

Con esto yo no gano dinero, solo me divierto pues todos los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a su mangaka.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Selkis

**Carnero para la cena**

Las frías ráfagas de viento que venían desde el mar entristecían aun más el corazón del guerrero de la primera casa de Aries, en el Santuario de Atenea ubicado en una pequeña isla de la Magna Grecia.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde aquella ocasión, aquella gran decisión tomada por el todo poderoso Zeus, señor del Olimpo y rey de los dioses. Pues él, y a pesar de las negativas de algunos de sus hijos, hermanos y de su esposa Hera, teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento de todos ellos, y conociendo el carácter y dedicación de su hija Atenea, revivió sin pensarlo dos veces a todos sus caballeros dorados que habían caído durante la ultima batalla contra Hades y su ejercito de oscuros espectros.

Hasta el mismísimo Aioros, en contra de su voluntad, había sido traído a la vida una vez mas, aunque luego de conocer al discípulo de la dulce pero estricta Marín, Seiya de Pegaso, comenzó a gritos a pedirle a Shura lo volviera a asesinar antes que tener que compartir su vida con semejante ejemplar de caballero, era ciento por ciento peor que la cruza de Milo y Afrodita en un mal día, en todo sentido. El más idiota de los ochenta y ocho caballeros de la diosa regidora de la tierra.

Mu de Yamir se hallaba parado en las escaleras de acceso a su templo observando el atardecer del 24 de diciembre.

El frio no le molestaba pues en las cumbres de las tierras en las cuales creció, la temperatura podría ser mucho mas baja a la que experimentaba en ese momento, pero lo que realmente le molestaba en ese momento era la humedad, a pesar del tiempo, aun no se acostumbraba a ella, aun mas en épocas cálidas. Pero lo que mas odiaba de ese momento, era la fecha, la época del año.

El joven lemuriano de ojos del color del jade odiaba las fiestas, las reuniones pues era la misma fecha en la cual había perdido a su pequeña familia y había consagrado como aprendiz de un caballero dorado. Ya no podía recordar el rostro ni el nombre de su madre, pues era mucho más pequeño cuando la perdió. Por eso odiaba esa época del año y solo quería estar solo para que nadie lo viera llorar.

Con lágrimas escapando de sus ojos irritados el caballero de Aries comenzó a caminar pensando en la suerte de sus otros compañeros que decidieron viajar, o más bien, en el caso de algunos otros, escapar.

¡Mu! Una voz familiar, masculina y grave de sus pensamientos los arrebato.

¿he? Distraído contesto dándose media vuelta y hallando a la persona que lo había llamado delante de él.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿creí que estabas en Japón junto a Atenea y los demás caballeros? Una voz grave, masculina y familiar al lemuriano otra vez le pregunto. Y recién allí se dio cuenta que no estaba solo en el inmenso santuario.

Nuevamente una ráfaga de húmedo y frio viento que había cambiado de dirección se desato, jugando con las largas cabelleras de los santos dorados, haciendo que algunos mechones liliáceos de Mu intentaran tocar el fornido cuerpo de Saga, el cual no retiraba la mirada del dulce y tranquilo aprendiz del patriarca.

¿estas solo? El mayor de los gemelos del tercer templo pregunto al más joven de los dos.

Si… si yo… balbuceo el lemuriano con cierto rubor en su rostro.

Anda, vamos, te invito a cenar y sin darle tiempo a contestar, Saga tomo de la muñeca a Mu y prácticamente a la rastra se lo llevo hacia su templo.

Luego de varios minutos de caminar y de pasar por el hogar de Aries y Tauro, lograron llegar a la tercera morada dorada, la de Géminis y con solo verla, el joven ariano se congelo, estaba aterrado, y su cuerpo, casi paralizado.

Mu, llamo Saga para pedirle que entrara pero pudo ver su expresión de miedo.

Por favor, ¿no me vas a decir que tienes miedo de entrar a estas alturas? Algo sorprendido Saga le mencionó al lemuriano.

Pues yo, veras…

¡Ay no Mu! Estas mas loco que Milo, por favor, (bueno, ese nunca fue muy cuerdo agrego en voz baja), es víspera de Navidad y después de todo lo que pasamos…

Errr… aun con mas confusión en su rostro el joven caballero de la primera casa trato de decir algo pero su cerebro se negaba a pensar.

El caballero de la armadura de las dos caras no necesito pensar mas al ver la expresión del joven carnero, sin más, cual novia recién casada, en su noche de bodas, Saga tomo a Mu entre sus brazos, y así alzado, le hizo traspasar el portal de su hogar.

Ves, no era tan malo, le confeso el mayor de los guerreros dorados al otro con una sonrisa en su rostro, y suavemente, lo deposito en una de las salas mas internas del templo.

La sala en cuestión era pequeña, acogedora y cálida gracias a la luz suave y dorada de las lámparas de aceite que decoraban las paredes. Hacían ver a la misma como una de esas habitaciones de los cuentos de hadas donde las princesas eran amadas por sus príncipes azules.

Espero que no te moleste Mu, pero no tengo nada muy especial para la cena de esta noche, mencionaba Saga mientras dejaba al lemuriano suavemente sentado sobre un mullido sillón.

No soy buen cocinero pero de seguro hay suficiente para los dos le informaba el griego a Mu quien se deba el lujo de observar la decoración que lo rodeaba, pues nunca antes había ingresado a ese templo, al de Géminis, no al menos a una de sus salas mas privadas.

Esta es la primera vez que entro a una sala interna.

Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad…

Es verdad. Es muy hermosa.

Gracias.

Mu luego de observar las cosas que lo rodeaban se había percatado que no conocía del todo las demás casas de los otros dorados, bueno, algunos en especial, sobre todo las de Death Mask y Shura, nunca se llevaron bien, a esos dos los consideraba mas que locos. El de Milo era uno de los que menos había visitado pues su guardián, bueno que podía pensar de él, el caballero de la Octava Casa (la mía), era todo un tema aparte: era todo un gran idiota, sino era el MAS idiota de todos los seres conocidos sobre la tierra y por que no, también mas allá de ella, aunque podía jugar que el puesto, sin duda alguna, se lo disputaba con muchas posibilidades de ganar, el burro de Seiya de Pegaso, si, sin dudas algún día ese enano le ganaría en estupidez a su amigo alacrán. Y en ese momento, Mu reacciono y se acordó de algo.

¿y Kanon?

El idiota fue secuestrado por Radamanthys…

Ra… Rada… ¿el espectro de Hades? ¿ese más feo que Aldebaran?

Yeap, ese.

¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Pregunto muy sorprendido el joven de los ojos de jade.

Ese idiota esta enamorado de mi hermano, ¿Qué quieres que haga? es escorpiano como Milo, ¿no se le nota la idiotez en la cara?

No, bueno, estaba muy ocupado peleando como para darme cuenta que era del "grupo de bichos raros".

¿grupo de bichos raros? Y comenzó a reír.

Si, así llama Kiki cuando Milo se junta con Death Mask y terminan congelados o llenos de espinas.

Esos dos ya no tienen remedio… y Radamanthys tampoco.

Ahora que recuerdo… comenzó a mencionar Mu recordando cierta mañana de otoño…

Con razón apareció desnudo hace unos meses atrás.

Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente: desnudo totalmente, bueno, salvo por el gran moño rojo que llevaba y tapaba alguna de sus partes, no tienes idea de cómo me encanto ver la cara de mi hermano ante tan dantesco espectáculo. No tenia precio, era… y no podía dejar de reír al recordar la expresión de estupor y vergüenza que tenia en ese momento el caballero Dragón marino al toparse con su enamorado.

¿no piensas rescatarlo de ese maniático?

Na… Kanon sabe cuidarse solo, además Mu, mi hermanito no es tan santo como parece. Si Wyvern quiere ponerle una mano encima, bueno, de seguro quiere ponerle otra cosa…

¡Saga!

Bueno, si ese loco quiere algo con mi gemelo, créeme, este desgraciado se las hará pagar, menciono una mirada llena de maldad, bueno, no tanta como cuando estuvo poseído por Ares.

Sobrevivirá, ya los veras…

Eso espero…

Ya lo ves, yerba mala nunca muere, él y yo somos la prueba fehaciente.

Bueno… pero igual menciono el joven lemuriano algo sonrojado y buscando la manera de escapar de aquella situación que por alguna razón le comenzaba a incomodar.

¿quieres algo de beber? Interrumpió Saga sus pensamientos ofreciéndole un vaso con algo dentro.

- no gracias, no me gusta el alcohol. Pero aun así, una taza con una bebida de extraño color rosado y muy perfumada le ofreció.

Anda, es una tradición para estas fechas, un poco no te hará daño y te quitara el frio, hasta Shaka bebe de esto y sin mas, Mu tomo la taza entre sus dos manos y de una sola vez todo su contenido se bebió.

¡tranquilo carnero! Bebe despacio o te caerá mal.

Perdón, respondió el lemuriano mientras sentía un extraño ardor que bajaba desde su boca hasta su estomago mientras crecía dentro de él una sensación de fuego nunca antes experimentada.

Yo, yo no se beber, además, comenzó a decir el ariano en tanto sus mejillas cada vez mas y mas se tornaban de un fuerte color rosado, y odio estas fechas.

¿te desagrada la compañía? Algo triste Saga le pregunto a Mu.

Nop, respondió el chico de los ojos verdes meneando su cabeza de un lado a otro, detesto esta época del año.

¿Por qué, si se puede saber?

Malos recuerdos y algunas lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse en esos ojos en los cuales el geminiano había clavado su vista.

Mi madre, ella fue… y de golpe, Saga recordó la historia que alguna vez el Patriarca le había contado sobre los padres de su protegido, el cual, en ese momento, le estaba dando la espalda.

Como única reacción, Saga solo pudo pensar en usar sus poderosos brazos, y con ellos, rodeo la cintura el más joven mientras dejaba que su cabeza descansara delicadamente sobre uno de los hombros de Mu y así, uno pegado al otro, pasaron unos minutos en absoluto silencio.

Gracias.

De nada.

Al menos no eres Milo dijo Mu tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

A estas alturas, el pobre debe estar muerto.

¿Por qué lo dices?

Secuestro a Camus.

Ay no, otra vez…

Si, otra vez, la última vez… ya ni recuerdo cuanto tardamos en liberar al tarado de bloque de hielo.

Creo que fue un día entero.

¿nada más?

Dije liberarlo, no salvarlo.

Ese insecto ya esta podrido…

¿tú crees?

Si, Afrodita esta loco, bueno, loca, me da miedo entrar a su santuario, no tienes idea lo ultimo que se compro.

No gracias. Agradeció comenzando a moverse, a separarse de ese cálido cuerpo que sentía Mu a sus espaldas para luego darse vuelta y quedar frente a frente con Saga.

Pero Milo, ya no hay amazona a la cual no haya insultado o tratado de tocar.

Con razón lo odian Marin y Shaina.

Ese loco se hace odiar por quien sea sin mucho esfuerzo… suspiro el griego.

Luego de unos instantes ambos hombres comenzaron a reír.

Si, quisiera ser mosca para ver a Milo congelado, no hay duda que eso seria justicia divina, sentencio el ariano.

Una justicia muy fría, le contesto su compañero.

Y luego, las risas cesaron. Mu se volvió hacia la ventana cercana a él, la cual daba hacia la parte trasera del templo, podía observar a través de ella la noche estrellada que reinaba sobre el cielo de la isla griega.

Ha ce tiempo que no disfrutaba de tanta tranquilidad le menciono el guardián de la primera casa a su anfitrión mientras se recostaba sobre el ancho marco de la ventana dejando que su mirada se perdiera en la oscuridad de la noche.

Muérdago… le escucho decir a Saga.

¿Qué?

Que hay un muérdago en el marco de la ventana.

¿y?

¡Y! algo asombrado le repitió el griego.

No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver el muérdago?

¿acaso no conoces la tradición del muérdago? Y el joven lemuriano levanto su mirada hacia donde su amigo le señalaba.

No, no la conozco, es solo una planta.

No es una planta, bueno si lo es, pero ella. ¿nunca se lo escuchaste mencionar al loco de Afrodita?

Nop. ¿Qué se supone que debo saber? Pregunto Mu inocentemente

Pues… comenzó a decir Saga con una mirada llena de lujuria en su rostro.

Y sobre el indefenso cordero se abalanzo…

_Continuara._


	2. Chapter 2

¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Gracias a Eiri por leer y no dejar review, esto es para ti como para Mily que me ha ayudado muchísimo con el final. Espero que les guste.

Con esto yo no gano dinero, solo me divierto pues todos los personajes de Saint Seiya le pertenecen a su mangaka.

Selkis

**Carnero para la cena**

Capitulo final

Saga se hallaba sobre el cordero y este, sin protestar obedeció. Cuando el griego considero que estaba lo suficientemente húmedo y lubricado de la boca del joven lo retiro y hacia la entrada del muchacho, entre las piernas de este lo llevo.

_Te sentirás incomodo al principio, dime si te duele y así, Saga de Géminis comenzó a deslizar uno de sus dedos dentro del cuerpo virgen del guardián de la primera casa dorada._

_Ahhhh. Solo podía decir el pobre muchacho de lacios cabellos lilas al sentir como Saga comenzaba a jugar con su cuerpo._

Mu había participado en muchas batallas y entrenamientos. Había sido herido y curado muchas veces pero nunca había sentido nada así, nunca antes como ahora.

El digito del griego no dejaba de entrar y salir de su cuerpo ocasionándole nuevas sensaciones por cada musculo de su ser.

_¿duele?_

_No. Es, es raro... le contesto el lemuriano con los ojos cerrados y concentrado en poder sentir a Saga dentro de él_

_¿es tu primera vez, verdad?_

_Si… y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al ariano cuando su amante encontró cierto punto especial dentro de él._

_Me alegra y la boca del geminiano se deslizo hacia abajo para sin mas, comenzar a saborear la hombría endurecida de Mu a la vez que agregaba un segundo dedo al estrecho pasaje del ariano para poder luego entrar mejor en él._

_Ahhh sa… Saga… se volvió a estremecer el lemuriano cuando el nuevo dedo de su compañero ingresaba dentro de su cuerpo. _

El griego volvió a presionar ese pequeño punto dentro de su amante haciendo que se corriera en su boca.

El mas joven de los dos quedo sin fuerzas, rendido, inerte y sin poderse defender en la recamara del poderoso geminiano que lo tenia a su merced, volviendo sus verdes ojos hacia su captor y maestro en el placer para poder observar que un pequeño hilo blanco caída de la comisura de los labios de Saga. Cuando intento limpiarlo con su temblorosa mano, el mayor volvió su rostro a la entrepierna del joven dejando caer su propia semilla sobre su piel.

_Relájate le pidió Saga a Mu a la vez que tomaba con sus manos las piernas del ariano para separarlas y acomodarlas al costado de su musculoso cuerpo._

Las pupilas temblorosas de Mu le indicaron al mayor que esta ya no podía más. Cuando estuvo seguro de la posición en la cual había acomodado al lemuriano, con una de sus manos, el griego, tomo su propio pene erecto y coronado de liquido seminal que goteaba cual perro rabioso y comenzó a acercarlo a la entrada del joven.

Primero rozo con ella el pequeño orificio que había expandido para su entrada haciendo que una nueva oleada de placer invadiera el cuerpo del ariano.

_Mu, dolerá por unos momentos, le anuncio ya estando listo para entrar en el joven guerrero._

_Saga, hazlo, hazlo ya por favor. Le suplico el aprendiz de Shion totalmente rendido ante su pasión._

_Mu… y sin mas, suave pero firmemente, Saga de Géminis comenzó a penetrar el cuerpo puro de Mu de Yamir._

El cuerpo del lemuriano se estremecía con cada centímetro de Saga dentro de él, podía sentir como se deslizaba, como su carne cedía ante el intruso provocándole un terrible fuego en sus entrañas. Hasta que al fin, por fin, del todo entro dentro de él.

Saga estaba dentro, en lo más profundo de Mu justo cuando la primera campanada de la medianoche resonó por el Santuario.

Con cuidado comenzó a retirarse para volver a entrar junto con la segunda campanada de Navidad. Así lo hizo delicadamente hasta completar las doce. Con la última campanada uso un poco más de fuerza y entro mas profundo que antes haciendo que Mu arqueara su espalda.

_Feliz Navidad Mu… y un beso sobre el pecho del lemuriano que comenzaba a relajarse le dejo._

_Feliz Navidad Saga. Le respondió el lemuriano con pequeñas lágrimas brillando en sus ojos._

_Ahora viene lo mejor le susurro al oído. _

Y nuevamente Saga comenzó a moverse dentro de Mu, con más fuerza, mas rápido provocando que mu gritara de placer en cada embestida del griego. Haciendo que sus brazos acostumbrados a reparar las armaduras se enredaran alrededor del cuerpo de su amante con fuerza para poderlo sentir mejor.

Mu no podía creer lo que sentía, pero Saga tampoco. Pues tenia en su cama, en su propia cama al hermoso de Mu y le estaba haciendo el amor.

Hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo más. El mayor se corrió dentro del joven ariano y se desplomo sobre este.

_Saga…_

_Si, Mu…_

_Puedo sentirlo…_

_¿Qué cosa?_

_Tu, dentro de mi, caliente._

_Mu…_

_¿si?_

_Te amo… y el griego al joven con mas pasión que antes en los labios beso._

Saga con dolor se separo del delicado pero bien formado cuerpo del lemuriano para luego hacer que este se recostara sobre él, abrazándolo protectoramente para no dejarlo escapar esa noche de él.

_Pensé que te habías ido con Shaka y los demás a Japón para pasar estas fiestas con Atenea en su hogar._

_Ni loco, le respondió el maestro de Kiki._

_¿y tener que soportar al idiota de Seiya? No, no gracias. Y Saga rio._

_Lastima, me hubiera gustado saber en que anda Shaka…_

_¿Shaka? ¿Qué hay con él?_

_¿acaso no lo sabes?_

_¿saber que cosa? Pregunto desorientado el lemuriano mientras intentaba sentarse junto al griego que no lo soltaba._

_No te has dado cuenta que el pobre…_

_No se de que hablas, Shaka es Shaka, bueno, él…_

_Shaka esta loco por Ikki…_

_¿Ikki?_

_Ikki…_

_¿el mismo Ikki que le pateo el trasero en la guerra de las doce casas? ¿el hermano mayor de Shun?, ¿Ikki de Fénix? _

_El único Ikki que conocemos. Volvió a sonreír el griego mientras su acompañante palidecía._

_No, no puede ser. Ikki no soporta a Shaka ni en sueños_

_Aunque no lo soporte, escuche decirle algo respecto a un traje de enfermera…_

_¿perdón?_

_Creo que Shaka tiene una pequeña fijación con Ikki vestido de enfermera…_

_No solo necesitara la protección de Atenea, sino de todo el Olimpo si se le acerca con eso. Y un escalofrió al pequeño ariano el cuerpo le recorrió._

_Loca idea de tu amigo de virgo por enamorarse del joven guerrero de bronce, aunque no creo que sea tan peligroso como andar con Aldebaran por Brasil en compañía de Death Mask, Shura y Afrodita._

_Espera, ¿esos cuatro juntos?_

_Si._

_Ahora tengo miedo y con mas fuerza se abrazo al griego._

_¿Y tú maestro?_

_Ni idea, supongo que escapando de Dokho._

_Ese es más peligroso que el cangrejo loco… y el silencio la habitación inundo. _

Un buen descanso ambos guerreros se habían ganado luego de hacer el amor, hasta que el estomago de Mu gruño.

_¿tienes hambre?_

_Si._

_Espera aquí… y el mayor de los dos así, desnudo se paro y hasta la cocina se dirigió. A los pocos minutos con una bandeja entre sus manos regreso y a su amante en la boca, de cenar le dio._

_¿y tú no vas a cenar?_

_No. Yo ya cene._

_¿si? ¿Qué?_

_Yo tuve cordero para la cena. Con una sonrisa malévola le respondió lo que provoco que Mu algo se molestara y comenzara una guerra de almohadas. La cual perdió pues Saga volvió a usar su peso para inmovilizarlo._

_Tonto… el lemuriano le anuncio._

_Lo se, tus ojos, tu cuerpo me dejan así. Y comenzó a besarlo otra vez mientras que el cordero comenzaba a deslizar sus manos sobre la espalda del griego._

_Nunca mas te dejare ir Mu de Yamir, nadie te podrá tocar a menos que sea yo, le menciono mientras volvía a lamer sus pezones. _

_Ni nadie te amara como yo_

_Saga…_

_porque te ganaste mi corazón _

_Atenea…_

_Ella será una diosa pero no conoce el amor. _

_Eres perfecto Mu. Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar._

_Pero no lo es y la indiscreta mano del ariano entre las piernas de Saga se escurrió y a masajearlo comenzó._

_Despertaras a la bestia._

_Tu lo hiciste primero con cierta maldad el corderito respondió. ¿seguro que no quieres algo más?_

_Solo… ah Mu… menciono pues al lemuriano que lo estaba masturbando. Solo me faltaría poder tener un hijo contigo pero ambos somos hombres y eso…_

_¿Cómo crees que nació Kiki sino hay mujeres en mi especie? Y los ojos de Saga brillaron con igual como cuando estuvo poseído por Ares y con pasión dentro del cordero entro para seguir haciéndole el amor hasta quedar totalmente extenuados._

El tiempo había pasado, mas de lo esperado y la mañana los sorprendió abrazados una vez mas mientras se veía caer pequeños copos de nieve por la ventana. Los débiles rayos de Febo golpeaban los rostros de los guerreros logrando que ambos despertaran.

_Buenos días Saga. Menciono el joven acurrucándose contra el musculoso pecho del griego._

_Buenos días Mu, le respondió tomando con una de sus manos el rostro del joven para besarlo en tanto su otra mano acariciaba la pequeña cabecita de cabellos azules adornada con vivaces ojos verdosos que desde hacia tres meses había revolucionado el tranquilo refugio de Atenea con su nacimiento._

_Buenos días, pequeña Anika… y un beso a su hija también le dio._

_¿Fin?_

_Ok, no es lo mejor que escribi pero bueno, en medio de una mudanza y con una casa con mas cosas que arreglar de las que se vieron al principio, es lo mejor que me salió. _

_Espero que dejen comentarios o dejare de escribir!_

_Selkis_


End file.
